Livin da Vida Loca Batboy x Flash
by Gingercat65
Summary: Based off Shrek 2, and the song too.


**Luca stands up.**

 **Luca: {Gasps} Oh ! Oh ! Dad {Luca hugs Bruce's Armour} Daddy**

 **Luca hugs Wally and cries, Talia neals next to her husband's armour and is sadden.**

 **Pinocchio: Is he ?**

 **Gingy: Yep**

 **Everyone bows their heads down**

 **Then a ribbit is heard from the armour.**

 **Gingy: He croaked !**

 **Then a frog comes out the armour.**

 **Talia: Bruce ?**

 **Luca: Dad ?**

 **Bruce: {sighs} I'd hoped you'd never see me like this.**

 **Nightwing: Hey ! And he gave you a hard time.**

 **Wally: Nightwing !**

 **Bruce: No ! No ! He's right ! I'm Sorry ! To both of you. I only wanted what was best for Luca. But i can see now, he already has it.**

 **Wally, Luca and Talia look at each other smiling.**

 **Bruce: Wally ? Luca ? Will you accept an old Frogs apologies ? And my blessing.**

 **Wally and Luca smile at each other.**

 **Talia: Bruce ?**

 **Bruce: I'm sorry Talia. I just wish i could be the man you deserve.**

 **Bruce goes to hop away, but Talia catches him, in her hands.**

 **Talia: You're more that man today than you ever were. Warts and All !**

 **Bruce ribbits**

 **The clock hand strikes Midnight.**

 **Aqualad: Wally ! The Happily Ever After Potion !**

 **Wally: Midnight ! Luca ! Is this what you want ? To be this way forever ?**

 **Luca: What ?**

 **Wally: Because if you kiss me now. We can stay like this.**

 **Luca: {gasps} You'd do that ? For me ?**

 **Luca turns around. Talia, Bruce, Barry, Iris and the audience smile. Luca then turns to Wally.**

 **Luca: I want what any prince wants. To live happily ever after...**

 **Wally goes to kiss Luca, but Luca puts his fingers on Wally's lips.**

 **Luca: {chuckles} With the speedster i married. {Luca places his hand on Wally's cheek}**

 **Wally smiles and puts his hand, on Luca's hand.**

 **Aqualad: Whatever happens ! I must not cry ! You can not make me CRY !**

 **Aqualad cries.**

 **And the clock chimes 12 times**

 **Wally and Luca hold each other's hands. A magic light appears between them. And it begins to lift them and Moonstar in the air. Aqualad and Nightwing, jump off Moonstar. As the magic surrounds them. The Magic light brightens.**

 **Talia covers Bruce's eyes.**

 **Young Justice: OH !**

 **Moonstar: No ! No ! No ! {Her mane changes colour, from Blonde to Red} NO ! NO ! Oh No !**

 **Wally, now in his Flash Costume, hugs Luca, who is now in his Batboy costume.**

 **The magic gently takes them to the ground.**

 **Moonstar lands gently on the ground.**

 **Monstar sighs.**

 **Wally: {chuckles} Hey ! You still look like a noble stead to me.**

 **Moonstar smiles at Wally.**

 **Luca: {chuckles} Now where were we ?**

 **Wally: Oh ! I remember !**

 **Luca chuckles and then giggles, as Wally bends forwards and Luca bends backwards.**

 **Wally kisses Luca**

 **The audience claps, as Talia smiles at Bruce.**

 **Barry and Iris kiss.**

 **Aqualad: Hey ! Aren't we supposed to be having a PARTY !**

 **Nightwing: Un ! Deux ! Quatre ! HIT IT !**

 **Fireworks shoot up behind the stage.**

 **Wally and Luca smile.**

 **Aqualad taps his foot**

 **Nightwing: Aqua and Wing y'all !**

 **Nightwing: She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls**

 **Sing it Aqua !**

 **Aqualad: I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall**

 **Nightwing: here we go !**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight**

 **Luca dances with his father**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: She's got a new addiction **

**Wally dances with Talia.**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: for every day and night**

 **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain**

 **She'll make you live her crazy life**

 **But she'll take away your pain**

 **Gingy: Woo Hoo !**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Like a bullet to your brain !**

 **Aqualad, Nightwing and Young Justice: Upside inside out**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Livin la Vida loca**

 **She'll push and pull you down**

 **Eobard walks around when... ...**

 **Harley: Hello Gorgeous !**

 **{Harley goes to kiss Eobard}**

 **Mongo: Livin la Vida loca**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Her lips are devil red**

 **Wally and Luca dance in the center of the Dance Floor !**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: And her skin's the color mocha**

 **She will wear you out**

 **Wally goes to jump on the crowd, but falls off the stage**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Livin la Vida loca**

 **Livin la Vida loca**

 **Aqualad: Livin la Vida loca**

 **Aqualad: Hey Nightwing that's French !**

 **Nightwing: Bring it down !**

 **{Wally West}**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: She'll push and pull you down !**

 **(Nightwing & Moonstar) **

**Aqualad & Nightwing: Livin la Vida loca**

 **She will wear you out !**

 **{Luca Wayne}**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Livin la Vida loca**

 **(Talia al Ghul)**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Livin la Vida loca **

**(Aqualad}**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: She'll push and pull you down ! Livin la Vida loca**

 **(Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, Iris}**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Her lips are devil red And her skin's the color mocha !**

 **{Eobard Thawne}**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: She will wear you out ! Livin la Vida loca !**

 **{Poison Ivy}**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: Livin la Vida loca ! Livin la Vida Loca !**

 **Nightwing: Give one more time now !**

 **Aqualad & Nightwing: LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA !**


End file.
